


Dressed for Fun

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Formalwear, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 11Ben and Aria have a little fun at a Galactic Senate Gala.





	Dressed for Fun

Ben hid his yawn behind his goblet of wine as he stood next to his mother, Senator Leia Organa-Solo. She had insisted he attend the Galactic Senate Gala with her since as her son, he was poised to take her seat so he went if only to make a good impression on his parents' friends. Of course, his father, Han Solo, had snuck off somewhere, so Ben was left with his mother.

He glanced around the room, observing the various members and dignitaries from the various planets of the systems. His brown eyes soon spotted a blonde figure wearing an off the shoulder, floor-length lavender dress. The empire dress hung loosely on her petite form, fitting it perfectly. Thin straps adorned with crystals graced her exposed shoulders; the belt of the dress was embellished with the same jewels. Her waist-length sunflower blond hair was pulled away from her face with two braids and was decorated with two ornate hairclips. She wore a dark purple pendant around her slim neck and matching earrings in her ear; a simple silver bracelet and ring adorned her right hand.

The person’s blue eyes met his and she smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile. Ben excused himself and walked to the double door leading to one of the expansive balconies of the palace.

He sat down on one of the stone benches by the ledge. The blonde-haired female, Aria, soon joined him.

“You look bored out of your mind,” she commented as she sat down next to him.

Ben chuckled. “That obvious?”

She laughed and looped her arm through his muscular one, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I take it your father dragged you here as well,” he asked her.

“Yup,” she replied. She sighed. “I’ll never understand why he does. He knows I’ve never really shown an interest in stuff like this. Plus Cian is the one most likely to inherit his position.”

“Well, you do have a knack for diplomatic things. You are the smart one.”

Aria pecked him on the cheek and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Solo,” she remarked with a smile.

“Are you sure? It usually does.”

She just tickled his side. He giggled and kissed the top of her head. The couple sat in silence for a while, admiring the night stars. 

After a while, Benn stood up and held his hand out. Aria took it and he led them down the stone stairs to the garden below the balcony to a hidden spot behind a hedge. He gently took held her head in his large hands and deeply kissed her on the lips; she moaned as she melted into his kiss. She placed her hand over his.

Ben slowly pulled away and knelt at her feet. He picked up the hem of her gown and ducked under the fabric, covering himself with it. Aria licked her lips in anticipation as he peppered her inner thighs with more kisses. He reached up and tugged her silk panties off; he licked a stripe up her soft, downy pubic hair over her folds.

Aria gasped. She threw her head back against the stone wall behind her as Ben soon focused his attention on her bud at the top of her opening. He sucked it, giving it a gentle tug with his teeth. It quickly grew in size.

Once Aria’s sex was drenched with her juices, Ben stood up and pulled his semi-erect member out of his pants. He gave it a few pumps then lifted her up, holding her close with one arm while his other held her rear. She reached down in between them and positioned the tip of his member at her entrance and lowered herself on to it. She let out a happy moan as she settled.

Ben rocked his hips, his penis soon becoming slick from Aria’s moisture. It slurped in and out of her core with ease. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing herself to hug him closely. She gripped the back of his tunic as the tip of his phallus hit her g-spot. The feeling was absolutely heavenly.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned, the shaft of his erection rubbed her clit. “Oh, yes.”

Ben sucked her neck as he continued to buck his hips. The sensation of his cock gliding in and out of Aria’s pussy was euphoric.

“I’m coming,” she soon mewed into his ear, his fingers gripping the back of his tunic harder. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m… Uuuuuuuuuh!”

Aria let out a blissful wail as her sheath pulsated around his staff. She reached up and threaded her fingers in his silky raven hair as her orgasm racked her body; her toes curled in her flats.

Before long, Ben followed, his hot fluid shooting inside her. He groaned.

He caught himself with a hand to the wall as he came down from his climax, panting hard. He planted a soft kiss to her temple.

“That… that was incredible, Moondust,” he murmured into her hair. “You… you’re beyond amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my Starfighter,” she replied and kissed him on the lips. “I think we’d better head back before they send a search party for us.

Ben reluctantly agreed. They cleaned up and head back to the Gala with plans to further their fun once the party was over.


End file.
